


The Losers of Derry High

by WritingEngine



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Reddie, Stenbrough, Teenage Losers Club (IT), benverly - Freeform, groupchat au, highschool, text au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingEngine/pseuds/WritingEngine
Summary: Bill Denbrough creates a group chat with six other people, and he tries to befriend them after finding out they've all been hurt by Bowers' gang.None of them think what Bill's doing will turn out for the better, but what if they're wrong?





	1. 'Nice' To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Richie Tozier - Trashmouth  
Stan Uris - Jew Boy  
Ben Hanscom - New Kid On The Block  
Eddie Kaspbrak - HypochondriAsthma  
Bill Denbrough - Boat Boy  
Beverly Marsh - Stones n Sticks  
Mike Hanlon - Farm Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BD added RT, SU, BH, EK, BM and MH to a group chat

_**BD**_ _ added_ _**RT, SU, BH, EK, BM and MH **to a group chat_

_**BD**_ _named the group chat_ _**"The Losers Club"**_

_**BD **changed their name to **"Boat Boy"  
**_

**RT:** why the fuck am i here

**SU:** *Why *I

**RT:** wow k grammer police

**SU:** *Wow *Grammar

**RT:** is this a group chat of teachers or what

**RT: **don't fucking correct me this time thanks

**BH: **Should I be scared? Because I am.

**EK: **If this is a prank by Bowers, I'm gonna scream.

**BM: **ugh, fuck Bowers

**EK: **You know him?

**BM: **mullet douche, yeah

**MH: **What is this?

**Boat Boy: **uh

**Boat Boy: **hi everyone

**RT: **k you can't be a teacher with that name

**RT: **unless you're a really weird teacher then welp

**Boat Boy: **my name is Bill Denbrough

**Boat Boy: **and I made this because I wanted to be friends with you all

**Boat Boy: **since we all went through uh something with Bowers

**RT: **oh it's you!

**RT: **b-b-billy

**Boat Boy: **...

**Boat Boy: **are you making fun of me?

**RT: **well yeah

**RT: **you're the stutterer that the librarian talked to

**SU: **It's rude to make fun of people for things they can't control.

**Boat Boy: **thanks

**BH: **We're all victims of Bowers, huh?

**BH: **I don't know if this is worth it, but hi guys.

**BH: **My name's Ben Hanscom.

**RT:** oh hey fatty

**SU: **Didn't I just say it's rude to make fun of people for things they can't control?

**RT: **weight is controllable tho

**EK: **I already hate this.

**EK: **And quit making fun of people, asshole.

**RT: **physicallycan't do that

_**Boat Boy **changed **BH****'s **name to **"New Kid On The Block"**_

_**Boat Boy **changed **RT's **name to **"Trashmouth"**_

_**MH **changed their name to **"Farm Kid"**_

**Trashmouth: **trashmouth?

**Trashmouth: **i mean it's fitting but damn

**Boat Kid: **it'll help me remember who each of you are

**EK:** I guess if we're introducing ourselves, then hi, I'm Eddie Kaspbrak.

**Trashmouth: **shit i don't know you

**EK: **Thank god.

**Farm Kid: **So who are the rest of you?

**BM:** beverly marsh is my name, hi

_**Boat Boy **changed **BM's **name to **"Stones n Sticks"**_

**Trashmouth: **real creative b-b-billy

**Stones n Sticks: **I like it

**SU: **My name is Stanley Uris.

**Trashmouth: **oh hey jewish kid

**SU: **I guess I could be called worse.

_**Boat Boy **changed **SU's **name to **"Jew Boy"**_

**Jew Boy: **Are you kidding me, Bill?

**Trashmouth: **haha

**Boat Boy: **it'll only be until I get your names right, I swear

**Trashmouth: **wait how come you won't correct b-b-billy's capitalization but you do it to me

**Jew Boy: **You're annoying, he isn't.

**Boat Boy: **:D

**Trashmouth: **fuck you stan

**Jew Boy: **In your dreams.

**Trashmouth: **you're right

**Trashmouth: **i always dream of clapping them cheeks of yours (;

**Farm Kid: **I should get going, my grandfather needs help on the farm

**Stones n Sticks: **I'm gonna get some sleep, school was hell as usual

**Jew Boy: **Hey Trashmouth, you never said what your name was.

**Trashmouth: **guess we'll never know

**Trashmouth: **i got a date with your mom tonight so (;

**Jew Boy: **I take it back, I don't want to know your name anymore.

**Jew Boy: **And on that note, I'm going to see if my parents need any chores done.

**EK: **I didn't get a nickname??

**Boat Boy: **I don't know anything about you, sorry

**Boat Boy: **I kinda based the others' usernames off of what Trashmouth said about them

**Trashmouth: **i'm a gift (:

**EK: **I have asthma and I use an inhaler, if that helps?

_**Trashmouth **changed **EK's **name to **"HypochondriAsthma"**_

**HypochondriAsthma: **Thanks, asshole.

**Trashmouth: **like i said, i'm a gift!

**Trashmouth: **we can continue this tomorrow tho, i have a date with your mom and stan's tonight (;

**HypochondriAsthma: **Hopefully Trashmouth doesn't stay in this chat for too long, or I might lose my mind.

**HypochondriAsthma: **Have a good night though, Bill.

**Boat Boy: **thanks Eddie, and same goes to you and the others


	2. Where's Bill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stones n Sticks: UGHHHHH!
> 
> New Kid On The Block: What's wrong Beverly?
> 
> Boat Boy: ^ what Ben said
> 
> Stones n Sticks: I hate homework!

**The Losers Club**

**Stones n Sticks: **UGHHHHH!

**New Kid On The Block: **What's wrong Beverly?

**Boat Boy: **^ what Ben said

**Stones n Sticks:** I hate homework!

**Jew Boy: **Homework helps you understand subjects a little better than what teachers talk about.

**Trashmouth: **nerd alert

**Jew Boy: **I just think it's beneficial.

**HypochondriAsthma: **Asshole alert.

**HypochrondriAsthma:** Not you, Stan.

**Jew Boy: **Thank you, Eddie.

**Trashmouth:** i am not an asshole!

**Trashmouth: **some of you are just sensitive

**Farm Kid: **I'm only coming on here to say that you shouldn't be mean to people who just want to be your friend

**Farm Kid: **And before anyone argues with me, I'm muting the notifications so I can get back to work

**Farm Kid: **Good day guys

**Stones n Sticks: **shit Mike

**Trashmouth:** fucking buzzkill

**New Kid On The Block: **He has a point, Trashmouth.

**Trashmouth: **i was gonna ask why you didn't call me by my name

**Trashmouth: **then i realized you literally don't know it anyway so

**Jew Boy: **Are you ever going to tell us?

**Jew Boy: **If we are going to be friends and all, knowing who you are will be beneficial to the rest of us and probably yourself.

**HypochondriAsthma: **He's an ass, so he probably won't tell us.

**Trashmouth: **only your moms know my name 'cause they scream it every night (;

**Jew Boy:** Gross.

**HypochondriAsthma: **You're disgusting.

**Stones n Sticks: **lmao I like your humor dude

**Trashmouth:** at least SOMEONE appreciates me (:

**Trashmouth: **thanks beverly

**Stones n Sticks: **no prob bob

**HypochondriAsthma:** Where's Bill?

**HypochondriAsthma: **It's bad hosting skills for him to just not be here.

**Jew Kid: **I believe he's still in class.

**Jew Kid: **One of our teachers asked him to stay back and clean the board.

**Stones n Sticks:** you have classes together?

**Jew Kid: **Yeah.

**Jew Kid: **How else would he get our numbers?

**Stones n Sticks: **shit you right

**New Kid On The Block: **I know this sounds probably silly, but I think we should all start hanging out!

**New Kid On The Block: **I mean, if you guys want to.

**New Kid On The Block: **I won't make you or anything.

**Stones n Sticks: **we def should

**Stones n Sticks: **omg we can finally figure out who Trashmouth is!

**HypochondriAsthma: **I swear to God I'll choke him when we meet.

**Trashmouth: **(;

**HypochondriAsthma: **Not like that you pervert!

**Trashmouth: **);

**Trashmouth: **you wound me eds

**Stones n Sticks: **I wanna know the kid with the loud mouth who's def my new best friend

**Trashmouth: **(: thanks bev

**HypochondriAsthma: **Why would you want to meet _him?_

**Stones n Sticks: **Idk

**Stones n Sticks: **I wanna meet all of you guys though!

**New Kid On The Block: **Do you guys know where the Quarry is?

**Trashmouth: **the big water place?

**New Kid On The Block: **Yeah!

**New Kid On The Block: **I think that'd be a good place to meet up, since none of us can really go to each other's houses yet.

**Stones n Sticks:** Are we also gonna go swimming there?

**Jew Boy: **I'll let my parents know that I'm going there if we do meet up.

**New Kid On The Block:** We can if we want to.

**New Kid On The Block: **It's not too cold out.

**Trashmouth: **fuck it i'm down!

**HypochondriAsthma: **My mom'll have an aneurysm.

**HypochondriAsthma: **I'll just tell her I'm picking medicine up at the pharmacy, so probably expect me to show up.

**New Kid On The Block: **See you guys, and hopefully Bill and Mike, then!

**HypochondriAsthma: **See ya.

**Jew Boy: **Goodbye.

**Stones n Sticks: **see ya Ben!

**Trashmouth: **i hate goodbyes smh

\--

"Mommy, I'm going to go pick up medicine at the pharmacy, okay?" Eddie almost always told his mom where he was going, even if he wasn't out for too long.

"Okay, Eddie-bear. Give Mommy a kiss first," Sonia replied, slightly rocking back and forth in her chair. Eddie fixed the fanny-pack around his waist before walking over and pecking his mother's cheek. He glanced at the static on the TV screen before walking out the door, closing it quietly when he left.

\--

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I'm going to visit a friend from school for homework and studying," Stan replied. His father asked him to stay and go over the Torah with him for extra practice (considering Stan's done it a million times before), but the boy felt that he could go a day without reading it over and over. "I'll be home in about an hour, and I'll call if I'm coming home later or earlier than that."

\--

"Mom, can I go out to meet some friends?" Ben asked, trying not to sound like he was going to compromise his way through it.

"It's great you've made friends, honey," his mother, Arlene, replied with a smile as she finished putting the groceries away. "Can you help me decide what to cook for dinner first? I'll consider letting you go after you help."

\--

Beverly left a messy-written note on her pillow before leaving through the back door. She didn't worry too much about her dad, Alvin, finding out where she really went. She wasn't an expert at forging notes or making up excuses to her dad, but the best she could come up with for the note was: stayed to help clean in school.

\--

"Wow," Beverly said, hopping off of her bike before she walked with it up the Quarry cliff. "I can't believe I've never seen this place up close before." She looked at the water below and smiled to herself, thinking about scaring the boys by pretending to drown when they got there. She would've gotten to think over it more if her phone didn't buzz, so she pulled it out and pressed the notification.


	3. Goin' To The Quarry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Kid On The Block: Are you okay, Eddie?
> 
> HypochondriAsthma: Haha.
> 
> HypochondriAsthma: Next question. :)
> 
> Stones n Sticks: oh my fucking JESUS are none of you coming??

**Trashmouth:** pops is out so mamas letting me out

**Jew Boy: **You call them Pops and Mama? Wouldn't it make sense for it to be Ma and Pops, or Papa and Mama?

**Trashmouth: **man stop shitting on my breathing pls

**HypochondriAsthma: **I think family nicknames are fun!

**New Kid On The Block: **Same here. I kinda stick with the whole 'Mom and Mom' thing, though.

**Trashmouth: **wOAH two moms??

**Trashmouth: **so like who has more muscle

**Jew Boy: **That's the question you're gonna go with?

**Trashmouth: **what do you have against me jew boy

**Trashmouth: **let me bREATHE

**Boat Boy: **uh hi guys

**Trashmouth: **boat bitch!

**Jew Boy: **Thank God, some sanity has come back.

**Jew Boy: **Don't call him a b*tch, Trashmouth.

**Trashmouth: **lemme breathe man ;(

**HypochondriAsthma: **Where have you been, Bill??

**HypochondriAsthma: **Did you get sick?

**HypochondriAsthma: **Disease?

**HypochondriAsthma: **Sent to the hospital and force fed pills because they think you're sick when really you just have a lot of emotions?

**New Kid On The Block: **Are you okay, Eddie?

**HypochondriAsthma: **Haha.

**HypochondriAsthma: **Next question. :)

**Stones n Sticks: **oh my fucking JESUS are none of you coming??

_**HypochondriAsthma, New Kid On The Block, Boat Boy,** and **Jew Boy **are typing..._

**Trashmouth:** always coming for you bevvy ;)

**HypochondriAsthma: **TRASHMOUTH.

**New Kid On The Block: **I'm going as fast as I can there, Beverly!

**Boat Boy: **gross!

**Jew Boy: **How do I block someone on here?

**Trashmouth: **none of you have any taste

**Stones n Sticks: **only taste for your mom am I right

**Trashmouth: **damn i'm finna ride my bike even faster just to meet you

**HypochondriAsthma: **Are you texting and riding?? That's dangerous!

**Trashmouth:** i always text when i'm riding your mom wdym

_**Jew Boy **has kicked** Trashmouth **from the chat_

**Stones n Sticks:** OOP LMAO

**HypochondriAsthma: **Thank you, Stan.

**Boat Boy: **Stan, that wasn't super nice :(

**Jew Boy: **But he deserved it!

**Boat Boy: **:(

**Jew Boy: **Ugh, fine.

_**Jew Boy **has added** Trashmouth **to the chat_

**Boat Boy:** thank you, Stan!

**Trashmouth:** what's shaking pussies

**Trashmouth: **wait can pussies even shake

**Stones n Sticks: **as the token girl here, even I don't wanna know the answer to that

**Trashmouth: **dirty magazine time my dudes

**Stones n Sticks: **bring them to the Quarry!

**HypochondriAsthma: **If he's bringing dirty magazines, I am not coming.

**HypochondriAsthma: **At least clean them first!

**Trashmouth: **haha lmao

**Stones n Sticks: **damn Eddie you really don't know huh

**HypochondriAsthma: **What?

**Stones n Sticks: **oh I think I see someone

**Stones n Sticks: **one of you just chucked a whole ass stick at me >:(

**Farm Kid:** Just asserting dominance, we chill.

**Trashmouth: **oh shit we all really just showed up at once huh

**Trashmouth: **we should play the who's who game >:3

**Jew Boy: **Dear YHWH, give me strength.


	4. At The Quarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad finally meet up at the beautiful waters dubbed the Quarry.

Between all seven of the teens, it was wickedly easy to tell who Beverly was - as she was indeed the token girl of the group. She was a redhead, and the only redhead in the group, too. So it was pretty easy to figure out who she was right off the bat, but then the real challenge was identifying each of the six boys. Well, five, considering the boy with mud stains on his otherwise white button-down admitted to being the one and only Mike Hanlon who 'chucked a whole ass stick' at Beverly.

"Okay, losers," the one with wide glasses started, glancing at each individual kid as though he had just become Sherlock Holmes Jr. "I can totally figure this out. Pops was really good at detecting shit, so obviously it's genetic."

A few of them stifled their laughs at their soon-to-be-friend's response, but they merely kept small smiles on their faces as they watched the boy expectantly.

The boy focused on the teen shorter than Mike and the boy beside him. He had light brown hair, a pair of black headphones around his neck, baggy green shorts and a clean yellow T-shirt with an orange print of a beaver in the middle. "Say somethin' about yourself."

The one in question blinked a few times before he nodded quickly, glancing at the ground as if he had no answers. Then, he refocused on the 'interrogator'. "I study a lot for school, and for other things."

"Stanley Uris," the ravenhead guessed, pushing his glasses up when they slipped forward. "You're the grammar corrector, right? Stan? Stanny boy?"

The interrogatee shook his head with a little laugh. "No, I'm not Stan. Do you wanna try again?"

The raven haired boy huffed and crossed his arms, ignoring the laughs from the rest of the group. "Okay, so then that leaves Eddie, Ben, and Bill. You're totally not Eds though, 'cause I'm _pretty _sure he promised to choke me when we meet."

"It was a _threat. Not_ a fucking _promise_, you pervert!" the shortest of the group yelled, bringing all of the attention to him. He had a flattop haircut, wore a red polo shirt with a fannypack around his waist and cargo shorts.

"So _you're _Eds," the ravenette concluded, nodding to himself with a grin before looking back to his 'suspect'. "So you've gots to be either Ben or Bill. ...Ben, right?"

The 'suspect' nodded with a small smile. "You got it. And I'm guessing you're Trashmouth, so that rules you out."

'Trashmouth' chuckled before walking over to the smallest of the bunch, and wrapping an arm around him despite the other's protests. "Got that right, Benny Boo."

"Are we going to keep playing, or can we all just introduce each other and take a dip in the water?" one of the tall boys asked, pulling their lips in a tight line.

"Stan the Man Uris," 'Trashmouth' chuckled, earning a death glare from the other boy. Then he looked at the remaining unnamed member. "And that makes you Billy boy, right? Ooh, hey, can you say a tongue twister for us?"

Beverly rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around Bill, who seemed to relax under her touch. "Leave the kid alone, Trashmouth."

"I'm very m-muh-much not a kid, Beverly," Bill muttered, glancing between the girl and the self-proclaimed Trashmouth. Something about the warmth of Beverly's skin touching his felt nice, but the little grin and cocky nature of their anonymous friend didn't really help anything. "W-wuh-why are you all l-luh-looking at me like that?"

The other teenagers exchanged glances and certain looks before Mike, picking up the large branch he threw at Beverly and convinced her it was a stick, replied. "None of us besides Trashmouth believed you really have a stutter, that's all."

"M-muh-my stutter is fine, thank y-yuh-you very much," Bill huffed, leaning in against Beverly without exactly realizing it. He didn't mean to get defensive, but with the chat and now his new friends being his comfort when dealing with Henry Bowers' bullshit, the frustration really built up just a little.

Stan rubbed his shoulder, glancing back at where the group stashed their bikes. Bushes covered the path to the Quarry, so obviously they deemed it a safe enough place to stash their bikes when they got there. And if someone tripped over them, that's their problem. "Are.. um.. we gonna swim now, or what?"

The redhead wore a sly grin before she slowly walked backwards in the direction the path started.

"What are you doing, Bevvy?" 'Trashmouth' asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl. Before he could even say more or joke about her 'coming out' from the bushes, the ginger screamed 'FUCK YEAH' when she ran past the group and dived straight into the water below. "Holy FUCK she did that!"

"She's gonna get hypothermia!" Eddie yelled, staring at the cliff the girl jumped off with wide eyes. "She's gonna get fucking hypothermia!"

"Hey, no worries," Mike wanted to touch the other boy's shoulder to calm him down, but went against it and instead patted his head. "It's not cold, and the water's still moving just fine. She's Beverly Marsh, not an idiot." He smiled when the shorter boy began to calm down, breathing slowly and relaxing his heart rate.

Bill watched the cliff for a moment before slowly stepping towards it, and Stan was quick to step in front of him. "I'm gonna jump, Stan."

"Hold on, you gonna tell us your name or not?" Mike asked, watching their still nameless friend.

"Not that it matters, but the name's Richie Tozier," the anonymous boy replied with a shrug. Then, he focused on the two tall boys. "Do a backflip, Billy!"

Stan shot a glare at Richie before tugging on Bill's sleeve. "You are _not _backflipping, you moron."

"M-muh-moron?" Bill repeated, tilting his head in confusion. Did he do something wrong? "But I w-wuh-wanna jump."

"You'll get hypothermia or something, like what Eddie said."

"Fucking told you!" Eddie huffed, crossing his arms. He relaxed a little when Mike began to rub his shoulders. "Thank you, Mike."

"It's handy being a farm worker," Mike shrugged, gently pinching the shorter boy's shoulders to relax him some more.

Beverly poked her head out from where she was holding her breath, squinting at the cliff where she could barely see the boys. "Yo! Are you guys gonna come down and swim, or are you chickening out?"

"I w-wuh-wanna swim, but Stan w-wuh-won't let me!" Bill called back, hoping she could hear him.

Stan narrowed his eyes at the other boy before jabbing his chest with his arm. "I really didn't think I'd be calling someone stupid today.. well, I did. Just not this early." He paused to take a deep breath and sighed when he exhaled. He let go of Bill's sleeve, walking up to the edge and peering down at the happily swimming redhead below. "Do we even have towels to warm up? Or are we going to shake ourselves dry like dogs?"

"Take a sip, babe!" Richie yelled before shoving his new friend into the water. Unfortunately, Stan managed to grab the other's hand and ended up taking him down into the water with a loud _SPLASH!_

"Oh my fucking GOD! They're gonna die from hypothermia and get so many fucking diseases!" Eddie began breathing heavily, resting his palm on his chest. He zipped open his fannypack to take out an inhaler, shaking it before puffing it. It managed to let him breathe properly when he held it away from his mouth.

Mike watched the shorter boy carefully and blinked a few times as he continued rubbing his shoulders. "They'll be alright, Eddie. As long as the rest of us stay-"

"Cannonball!" Ben yelled, lowering himself into a perfect ball-like position before launching himself straight into the water. Needless to say, he made more than just a splash and scared the hell out of Richie and Stan, who were the closest ones to him.

Mike frowned slightly. "...Well, fuck my idea I guess." He glanced at Bill, who was nearing the edge of the cliff. "Bill, I'll give it to you straight. If you jump, you're gonna have to take me with you."

"You are _not _leaving me up here alone," Eddie groaned, sealing his inhaler back into his fannypack.

Pausing for a few seconds, Mike held his hand out to Eddie. "Then jump with us. Uh, leave your man purse, though. Don't wanna lose your inhaler underwater, y'know?"

"I'm not leaving my inhaler! What if someone takes it? What if I can't breathe? I can't risk that!"

Mike sighed and quickly yet carefully removed the other's fannypack, wrapping it around his own waist. "I'll stay up here with your stuff, okay? Take Bill and go down, and chill with the rest of our friends. Nothing will happen to you or your stuff with us around."

Eddie watched Mike before sighing, walking up to the edge and taking Bill's hand in his. He glanced over his shoulder at Mike. "...Are you sure nothing will happen?"

Mike nodded with a small smile. "I would never lie to you."

"Okay, but if I fucking die, I'll kill you." Eddie huffed, half-glaring at Mike before looking to Bill for guidance and reassurance. Thankfully, the taller boy squeezed his hand despite just staring down at the water. "On three?"

"That w-wuh-works."

"Okay." Eddie paused, looking at the water as well. "One."

"Two."

"Three."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first IT fic I've written, and first time (well, second, but like-) writing on here! Hyeet-


End file.
